Ten Ways
by Ezzaria26
Summary: Ten songs. Ten short stories. All about Hikaru and Haruhi, and for an interesting iPod challenge I discovered in another story. It's only a oneshot, but its filled with good little oneshots.


**I was looking up Jayfeather romances and found this funny oneshot about him and Icepaw. (wouldn't want that as a pairing, but whatever) So, the oneshot was basically a whole bunch of little oneshots based off this challenge that I had to try, so here are the rules of this interesting iPod shuffle challenge (though I'll be using because I don't have an iPod)**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**So, in this case the pairing I'm doing is Hikaru and Haruhi. (yay for me) The songs are:**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Walk Through the Fire by whoever wrote for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer show**

**Stop & Stare by One Republic**

**Learning to Fall by Boys Like Girls**

**I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry**

**Here by Rascal Flatts**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson (which worked about because Haruhi has hazelly brownish eyes… kinda…)**

**Over My Head by The Fray**

**Into the Night by Santana**

**Breathe by Anna Nalick**

**I own none of these songs, and I also do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything within it. I hate Tamaki so all of you who like Tamaki or like Tamaki and Haruhi together shouldn't read this. Also, some of the stories are in different POV's. Here's the list. My Immortal is Haruhi. Walk Through the Fire is Haruhi. Stop & Stare is Haruhi. Learning to Fall is Hikaru. I Kissed a Girl is Haruhi. Here is Hikaru. Behind These Hazel Eyes is Haruhi. Over My Head is Hikaru. Into the Night is Hikaru. Breathe is Haruhi. There's my explanation.**

**Okay, here we go.**

My Immortal by _Evanescence_ (4:25)

I looked around the room that surrounded me. What if he left me? Wasn't that why he was disappearing every night. I looked over at the mirror at the end of the room, the one that mocked me with my pale, fragile experience. "Hikaru…" I murmured softly, standing up and looking out the window. I remembered all the times we had shared together. We had been through so many hardships to be together, so many things to accept and to learn, and Hikaru had to learn to fight to stay with me, to fight everyone's opinions. I loved him for it. I loved him for everything.

But now, there was something missing. I felt hollow. He'd been leaving when he thought I hadn't noticed. It would be late in the night, and he would get up from bed and leave without a good-bye. God, what was he doing? My shoulders shook as a tear ran down my cheeks. Had I not been there for him all this time?

Where was he going?

What is he doing?

Why does he not love me anymore?

He's gone, that was all there was to it. He wouldn't return. I thought he was with me all this time, but he hadn't been. He'd been somewhere else.

With another woman for sure…

And for once, I was letting it out, I was crying. I remembered when he was crying, and I'd care for him. But now he was gone.

And he had taken me with him. And left the shell behind.

"Hikaru… where are you…? My love?" I cried out, burying my head in my hands.

Walk Through the Fire by _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (or whoever wrote for the show) (3:44)

"I don't know, Hikaru…" I said, my voice drifting off into the distance.

He gave that goofy grin I had fallen for in the beginning. "They'll love you," he insisted.

I shook my head. "Oh really? I've been a guy this whole time, and suddenly being a girl will make it all better?" I asked him, also questioning his reasoning. "It's like walking on hot coals."

"That's no fun. Besides, right now you're risking it more than ever. I think people won't be surprised. Right now you're walking through fire with all the risks you're taking," he told me.

I blushed. Was my acting that bad? I covered my mouth with a hand. "Oops…"

Hikaru laughed and moved my hand away. "I like that mouth, thank you very much," he chuckled, kissing me quickly. "Besides, we're all here for you."

I looked down at the floor, shuffling my feet uneasily on the floor. "Are they? Tamaki's heart broken, Mori's gone, Kyouya needs my money, Kaoru's jealous."

"Maybe we're all walking through fire, but that doesn't mean we have to keep burning. Come on. Let's tell the school who you really are."

I swallowed hard. "Okay."

Stop & Stare by _One Republic_ (3:44)

"Oh god," I whispered, covering my face just outside the gate to Ouran. I could already see people turning to stare at me. Yeah… my attire was a little different today. I looked at my shoes, but my eyes grazed along the ridiculous yellow dress I had worn as well. "Damn rich people and their stupid persuasive abilities."

"Haruhi!"

I groaned loudly for all to hear the moment Tamaki started coming towards me. "What?" I snapped.

"You're beautiful! You're an amazing girl! You should be my customer at the club! Oh Haruhi! What has brought this change about you!" Tamaki exclaimed in his overly dramatic voice.

I stiffened. "You did, baka!" I hissed, smacking him with my bag and going towards the gate. "Alright, time to face the world." The moment I entered the school, I was so sure I was moving towards class, but all the stares that suddenly engulfed me made it seem like I wasn't at all. The crowd never moved, just swarmed. I was losing the air around me, there were so many people.

"Move aside, ladies and gentlemen!" came two voices I was extremely glad to hear.

Everyone instantly was swept aside as Kaoru cleared them out and Hikaru came over and embraced me.

"Hey," he whispered. "You're perfect."

Learning to Fall by _Boys Like Girls_ (3:04)

I looked through the door, about to enter, hand on the brass doorknob. But I looked through the crack and I think my heart shattered into pieces.

"Tamaki…"

"Haruhi…"

"I… What about the others? What if they see?" she asked. They were in the middle of a make out session.

I roughly pushed the door aside, hearing the fear in her voice, but I also could tell she was happy. Still, they didn't notice. I don't think they'd want me here anyway.

"You're a girl now, it won't matter. You're amazing, a beautiful mermaid princess," Tamaki assured her.

_That should be me,_ I thought. _I should be the one._

"I love you Tamaki."

_I should've been there, I should've been the one_. Regrets filled my mind.

But hadn't I learned to fall weeks ago, when the end was inevitable?

I threw my head back and gave a scream of frustration the moment they kissed again, and ran.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted.

I kept running before collapsing against the wall. "Don't worry about me, Haruhi," I whispered hoarsely. "I learned to fall the moment I met you."

I Kissed a Girl by _Katy Perry_ (2:58)

I glanced down at the girl in shock. What had she just done? I swallowed hard, knowing I'd have to play it cool, knowing that I couldn't let my cover slip. So, I offered a soft smile. "I'd love to spend the evening with you," I started off, looking at her anxious face, so eager, "but I have work to attend to at home." With that, I kindly kissed her hand like a gentlemen, though I was far from it, stood, and walked out of the club, planning to head home anyway. That was not a lie. I licked my lips, tasting the cherry chapstick before spitting it out. That was disgusting, horrible. For a guy it might've been nice, but not for me.

I was halfway home when I felt a rough hand on my arm. I turned, ready to smack the attacker in the face, but was greeted with golden eyes and red-orange hair. "Hikaru," I gasped.

"You ran out today," he commented, stating the obvious.

"It was horrible," I finally said, shoving my head into his chest.

"How?"

Here by _Rascal Flatts_ (3:56)

I was running around town, trying to find the one person that truly mattered. Thunder rolled behind me, and I flinched. This would be harder than I'd expected.

My whole life I had been convinced that I was having a good life with Kaoru, and I didn't need anyone. The host club was entertaining, and everything was good. But then I met Haruhi, and realized all the wrongs in my life, the flaws that now irked me. My life had been a storm all by itself, and because of that I had scared away Haruhi. And now I was looking for her. Tamaki had been an asshole. He had revealed her gender to the school and didn't regret it. Of course he stood there like an idiot when Haruhi ran out in tears, a storm rolling in.

So I ran, looking for her.

I stopped at the church, the church from last year where I had stayed with Haruhi. I stumbled to the door, and I almost leapt for joy when I heard sobbing coming from inside.

"Hikaru!"

She was calling me.

"Hikaru… I need you here…"

I opened the door and entered, softly approaching, hearts I had broken flashing before my eyes.

Not this time.

"I'm here, and I'm glad," I whispered, kneeling down before her sobbing form and taking her in my arms like last time, but with more affection, and far more gentle. She buried her head into my stomach. I was glad to be here with her.

But the_ crying_ part I could do without, no offense to Haruhi…

Behind These Hazel Eyes by _Kelly Clarkson_ (3:19)

I looked around the room angrily before my eyes fell on him, the one who I had trusted for so long and had loved deeply. He had made me strong, it was right. But he had gone too far this time. "You stupid blonde idiot!" I screeched, slamming my fist against the table. "You can't just do these things!"

I wanted to cry so badly, I wanted to shout and tear him apart, but the tears were the worst. I had let him know everything, my secrets and my longings. What a mistake.

"Let it out, Haruhi," he said, and he did feel ashamed, and shocked.

"No," I answered angrily, running away.

I had been running and stumbling for a couple minutes when I felt footsteps behind me. I picked up the pace, though I couldn't outrun Tamaki.

"Haruhi!"

Not Tamaki. It was Hikaru.

I stumbled then, coming to a halt to turn and look at him. "Hikaru, I don't think I can cry anymore," I whispered.

Hikaru stopped to stare at me. "What? What did that baka do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"I wish that was all," I murmured.

Hikaru balled his fists before coming over and wrapping his arms around me. "Cry, Haruhi."

Over My Head by _The Fray_ (4:01)

I stared at Kaoru in shock. "What?" I asked. He had put me in this chair and had looked me in the eyes and had said they'd been lying, and that I'd been lying to myself. "What are you talking about?"

"Hikaru, you need to stop and li_"

"Don't tell me to listen. You say you've been lying. Why not just lie again?"

"Hikaru, I_"

"No. I need you to tell me the truth, and if you don't, I'll never forgive you, or love you," I told him rather rashly, not caring if I'd regret those words later.

"Hikaru, Mom's sending you to America to open up her designing business there. She was going to send me, but you need to grow up, to learn, so I told her it'd be better if…"

"You did WHAT? You can't do that. Not to me! Not now!"

"Hika_"

"No," I whispered harshly, thinking of one person and one person only. "Please don't do this to me. There's someone I have to stay for. I… I love Haruhi, and at first everything was flying over my head. I didn't understand, but I do understand this. I love Haruhi."

Kaoru smiled. "If you won't listen to anything else I have to say, at least listen to this," he told me.

I glared at him.

"You've finally stopped lying to yourself. Now go change things," he told me. "She's on your mind no doubt."

I smiled and got up, running off. "Haruhi! Haruhi I love you!" I shouted into the wind.

Into the Night by _Santana _(3:41)

The ball was tonight, and everyone was going to be there at Ouran, dancing the night away. My brother had decided to drag me along as well. He said he had a surprise for me.

So, I found myself in a tux with a blue tie, walking aimlessly along the edge of the ballroom, watching as Tamaki entranced the ladies and Kyouya added up expenses. Honey was feasting on cake, which didn't seem exciting, but some people were watching anyway.

I looked for a Haruhi in a tux, but found no one.

That was when a new song started, a song by Santana. Everyone started clearing the area and surrounding a specific person. I pushed them aside, wanting to see who it was. It was Haruhi, all dressed up in a flowing blue dress that sparkled in the light. Without even noticing, I came towards her, grabbing her waist. She whirled to face me, surprised, before smiling. We started dancing to the song, in a fast version of the slow dance. Everyone watched in awe as we continued, a couple people even keeping the beat with their feet.

I smiled down at her before lifting her up and kissing her passionately on the lips, bringing her as close to me as possible. She kissed me back, and I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kaoru knew I didn't normally like surprises.

Except for this one.

Breathe by _Anna Nalick_ (4:42)

The phone by my bed was ringing extremely late. I yawned because it was 2 in the morning, but I hadn't been sleeping anyway, so I answered. "Yeah?"

"Haruhi, it's Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. You remember me right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Look, I need you to come get Hikaru this morning," she said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Uh… er… why?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"Just come around eight. Thank you, sweetie. Bye!"

There was a dial tone, and I stared at the phone incredulously. "What?"

So I finally went to sleep, and woke up at seven amazingly, racing to get to Hikaru's mansion.

When I got there, I saw Hikaru was outside, staring at the sky from his position on the ground. "Hikaru?"

He glanced towards my voice and cracked a smile. I nearly fainted. He was perfect, great, but I guess he was perfect with flaws, like anger problems. Then his face fell. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Come on. Let's go somewhere."

I took him anywhere I could think of, knowing he needed to be cheered up. We were at a diner when I took out a journal and started writing some things down. "Haruhi?" I didn't answer, so he grabbed the notebook and began reading. I sat there, mouth agape as he read. Then he stared at me for the longest time. "Breathe, Haruhi." I finally inhaled.

"So… um…"

"I agree. Love is odd, but I don't care," he said.

I glanced at him. "Wha?"

"I love you, Haruhi."

**And there they are! The ending is similar to 'some crazy girl who likes pie''s ending on hers, but it was cute, and its not quite the same. So anyway, thanks for reading, please review. I take criticism and pointers and positive remarks but not flames. Thank you very much.**

**Ezzy**


End file.
